Lost in the Wild- the 1st book in the series I'm writing
by EWolfLover123
Summary: a girl named Hailey gets lost in the woods. She tries to find her way home, but can't. She ends up finding a pack of wolves and lives with them. While trying to adapt to her new life, she goes on all of these awesome adventures. there's some mild violence, but the language is clean.


Chapter 1 of Lost In The Wild

A/N: Hiiiii everyone! So this is the 1st chapter of the 1st book in a series I made up. It's called lost in the wild. So, here's the 1st chapter!

Disclaimer- I don't own the book "call of the wild" or any of the other book series in this story.

? ﾟﾘﾄ? ﾟﾘﾄ? ﾟﾘﾄ? ﾟﾘﾄ? ﾟﾘﾄ? ﾟﾘﾄ

Lost In The Wild Chapter One

My name is Hayley and I'm 11 years old, and turning 12 soon. I have a mom and a dad, an annoying little sister, age 5, and a CUTE little brother who just turned 2.

I live in a pale yellow house in the middle country next to a big forest.

Every night I sneak out of the house to the edge of the forest to look for wolves. I love all animals- dogs, cats, elephants, horses, zebras- all animals. But my favorite animal of all is the wolf. I love everything about wolves- everything.

I'm glad this journal I'm writing in has a lock- I don't want my parents to find out about me sneaking out.

Anyways, I should probably get ready for school. Only 1 more week untill Summer!

I snapped my journal shut and looked around my room. If one of my friends had never been to my house and asked me to describe my room, I wouldn't know what to say. The flowered wallpaper was completely covered in pictures of animals. Some of them were drawn by hand, (the work of me and some friends) some were posters, and others were printed from the internet. My bed had a purple bedspread and there was only 1 stuffed animal; a wolf. My desk was covered in books about wolves, pictures of wolves, sketches of- you get it, right? My closet and dresser were stuffed and overflowing with clothes, purses, and shoes. I had a bookshelf, originally completely white but I had painted a wolf on there, overflowing with books of all sorts; my favorite, Call of the Wild, The Sisters Grimm, The Hunger Games, Nancy Drew, and a TON more. I had a vanity littered with lip stick tubes, eyeshadow, blush, hair stuff, earrings, and other jewelry- if you ask anybody who's seen it, they'd say I'm the reason the stores ran out of that stuff.

"Haywe? Mommy said it's time to eat." My adorable little brother, Cory said. I walked over ro him and picked him up to take him downstairs. He immedietly took a handful of my hair, giggled, and shoved it in his mouth. I laughed at this, even though I was used to it.

I set him down in his highchair after carefully detaching my hair from his fingers and sat down in my chair.

"What's for dinner, mom?" I asked.

" Pizza, breadsticks, and pop," she replied.

After being downstairs for not even 5 minutes, i decided to eat upstairs. My little sister Cassia was screaming and smacking the table with a breadstick. coming. See u 2morrow."

"K, bye."

I put my phone down, sighed, and started on my homework.

"3/2 is improper, so I need to change that... 1 1/2."

I did my math, which was easy. Soon, after I finished all of my other homework, I had time to write another song.

(AN- I really did write this song. This is only part of it, so please don't copy this part!)

"I know you're sad, I know you're down I know you're beat, but it'll soon be over, just promise to me, that you will, be smilin' at meeeeee. Fly freeee, soar above the trees, fly freeee, through the clouds, I know it's tough, I know it's rough, but I know that you'll come through it all, oooh. And yoooou-"

(AN- the song sounds really good when it's sung. It probably sounds stupid on paper- er, on the internet.)

I sighed. Hanna was at it again. I strummed my gutair one more time before putting it away.

"MOOOOOOM! HAYLEY IS ANNOYING MEEEEE! SHE'S PLAYING HER GUTAIR AGAIN!"

I sighed again. "Mom, I was just practicing my song!"

"OOH! OH! CAN I HEAR!" My mom is sometimes unpredictable.

"MOOOOM!"

"Sorry."

I decided to text my bff paisley. I had nothing else to do, anyways. But it was like she was reading my mind, and she texted me first.

"Hey, r u coming over 2night? Having a slumber party :) all fun no sleep"

"i wish. My parents would never let me."

"Please! Ask them. Ya never know..."

"I can't. Sorry, Pais. I'm gonna go to the forest, anyways."

"ugh, u do that every night! Can't u go 2 the zoo and see a wolf there?"

"u know I hate the zoo! All those innocent animals, locked up in cages, never to see the day again..."

"Don't u think u over do it?"

"Nope."

"I am throwing a virtual pillow at you right now."

"is it soft?"

"It's filled with cement. and it's pink."

"?"

"Gtg. Getting ready for the party."

"Bye, Pais."

"Bye, Hey." That was her nickname for me. I know, you'd probably hate being called "hey."

I sighed and put my phone down, knowing what I was missing out on. Paisley always threw amazing parties, and even though she invited me to them, I never went.

"Hayley, time for bed." My mom called up to me.

"OK, mom" I tried to act disappointed, but in a few Hours I'd be out in the forest.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

I peeked out of my room. The coast was clear. I grabbed my backpack and tiptoed down the hallway and out the back door, in the direction of the forest.

A few hours I had 'gone to sleep' and 'put on my pajamas.' Everyone was asleep. That meant it was time to go to the forest.

"HOOOOWL!" I yelled into the forest, which I was at the edge of right now.

Every time I came to the forest, out of all of those years, 5 years, I had been coming to the forest, and I had not once stepped foot INSIDE the forest. Ugh. All those bears, Poison Ivy- it may not be a smart thing to sneak outside of the house every night to go the forest, but I wasn't stupid. I would never, NEVER go into that forest if my life depended on it.

Anyways, after that, a wolf howled back. It actually howled back! I was so excited!

"Ahh..." I yawned. I was so tired that I didn't want to go back to the house. I just found a pile of leaves and drifted off to sleep.

Soon, I was dreaming of living with the wolves...

AN: That's the first chapter! Yay, I hope ya'll like it! Oh, look. A poor, sad, lonely, friendless review button... Why don't you make it's day by reviewing? Sorry if this chapter was short. I'll make another chapter this weekend.


End file.
